


Cat Videos

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Gen, Humor, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Modern AU headcanon: After moving out of the castle, Hector communicates with his foster parents almost exclusively in links to videos of his pets.
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania), Hector & Dracula (Castlevania), Hector & Lisa (Castlevania)
Kudos: 24





	Cat Videos

**Author's Note:**

> ...... and yes, my modern AUs pretty much always include Hector being adopted by Dracula and Lisa after his birth parents die.
> 
> I wrote this a while ago but it's been sitting in my drafts because I couldn't think of a title.

~ Cat Videos ~

"Oh, look, Hector posted a new video," Lisa said.

Dracula dutifully came over to sit beside his wife and stared down at the screen of her phone as she clicked the link.

The video was 20 seconds of a cat meowing loudly.

It was captioned _He's mad at me because he needed to poop but there was already a poop in the litter box_.

Lisa scrolled down to the comments, where someone had already asked the question that was on Dracula's mind: _Do you clean the litter box every time he uses it? Not like, only when it's full?_

To which Hector had replied: _Yes, I clean it every time. If I don't, he will come and yell at me until I clean it_.

~end~


End file.
